Bed of Roses
by MeesterholicForLife
Summary: Blair, Chuck, Louis, Serena. When Blair is engaged to Louis but pregnant with Chuck's baby, all she needs is her best friend Srrena to cheer her up. But things never go how we wish..
1. Chapter 1

A small pink cross appears on the display. I feel like crying but I hold the tears back. I shouldn't cry for things like this. I'll work it out. "We will work it out, I promise" I say placing a hand on my belly.

If I think about it, Louis wouldn't be such a bad dad for my baby. And I can't deny he would give it a very important name, he's the prince of Monaco after all, but how could I make him bring up a baby who's not his?

It's Chuck's, I'm sure, but maybe it's better if he doesn't know. We can't take care of ourselves, how could we take care of another life? On the other hand, Chuck has never had a real family, who am I to keep him away from this new one?

"You know baby, If your aunt Serena has here she would help us working it out.." I say while a tear crosses my cheek.

Oh Serena. My beautiful Serena. How could you leave me this way? A car accident. I always thought that she would have put herself in danger dating the wrong person, but Tripp…A married man..

And to think that the last thing she told me was "You know Blair? I'm happy that in the Upper East Side life is always a bed of roses"

A bed of roses my foot! I saw a bed of roses. At her funeral. Those horrible white roses. If I think of that..

"Are you ready my dear?"

Louis' message brings me back to reality.

So.. It seems that Blair is in a little trouble..what do you think of this? I just translated it from Italian so tell me if there are any mistakes please. Love you 3

~C


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pregnant. The baby is Chuck's. Chuck Bass's. But I'm daring Louis. Louis Grimaldi, prince of Monaco. We are leaving for Monaco tomorrow. At least, while we're flying I've got all the time to think about what to do.

I finish packing and go straight to bed. I'm so exhausted I fall asleep in a few minutes.

The next morning, I'm ready to go. Louis is downstairs waiting for me. I've been feeling nauseous for almost a hour ,but I try to seem as happiest as possible.

"Blair, my only love" he says as soon as he sees me.

If only he could pronounce my name without that stupid French accent.

When we get into the plane, I fall asleep again. And I dream this time.

I find myself wandering in a kind of desert, only with clouds other than sand. Suddenly I see an angelic creature. It comes towards me. That's when I recognize her. Serena. She reaches me and hugs me deeply.

"Serena, I missed you so much" I say with my eyes full of tears. "I missed you too, B" she says, putting her warm hand on my belly and smiling. "How did you know?"

"I'm always with you B. I could choose somebody to look after and I chose you. I could have never left you alone"

"What do you think I should do? I mean ,with all the baby stuff. There's Louis, there's Chuck.."

"I don't think it would be wrong if the baby grew up with his real father"

Neither do I, but how do I tell Louis?"

"You'll come up with something Blair, you're a Waldorf remember? You need to be strong. I'll support you"

The very next moment, she disappeared again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still dreaming. I see a huge frame in front of me. There's a picture representing a family. A mother, a father and a beautiful baby girl. I can not make out their faces, but I recognize the voices. (Because yes, the picture was alive, don't judge me, it's my dream).

The woman speaks exactly like me, while her husband..her husband has the same voice of Chuck. The child then is adorable, with a laugh that reminds me so much of Serena as a child.

I look at them while they're joking with each other and smiling. They really are a perfect family.

I start crying and I wake up.

Evidently my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Chuck is the baby's father. I have to tell him. But first I have to tell Louis.

The next morning we arrive at the palace of the Grimaldi of Monaco. I do not even dare to enter.

"Louis, there's something I should tell you .."

I find it easier than I expected.

He is there, motionless, looking at me in disbelief. "Garce" which stands for "bitch" in French, is all that he can say before i turns on my heels and go back in the limo.

I'm looking forward to speak to Chuck now. I book the first flight to New York. Three hours after, I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I get to JFK I hurry to call a taxi, I can't wait to see him.

While I'm waiting for my cab, I spot a car down the road.

A black limo. THE black limo. The limo where it all started. It stops and reveals to my eyes the most beautiful man in the world, my handsome Chuck Bass.

When I see him, my morning sickness overcomes me and I feel like fainting. "That's your way to tell me you know daddy's here, baby?" I say, but I really faint this time.

Chuck comes towards me and helps me. "Blair, is everythig alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Chuck, but there's something you should know. Don't make me stop talking because I don't know if I can say that again. I..I..I'm pregnant" I say so fast I'm not even sure he got a single word of what I said

"Pregnant? But Blair, what are you doing here? I swear, if Louis sent you away in your condition.."

"Chuck slow down. I broke up with him. It seemed the right thing to do. I think my baby deserves to live with its father and viceversa."

"You're telling me that.."

"It's yours, Chuck. What do say?" "I say you just made me the happiest person alive and that I'll love our baby as much as I love you". He says, his eyes shining for the joy.

I take his hand and place it on my still unexisting bump. "I love you too"


End file.
